What Hurts the Most
by katiebeth004
Summary: Yes! This is a songfic! for some reason a lot of people don't like these. But it's just something I threw together. Ron/ Hermione there may be more to come I put in the time period of the 5th book OotP. I am expecting to write a lot of these chapters for different characters and different pairings I might try to find a song that brings the pairings together to combine them.
1. Hermiones Point of View

What hurts the most

Disclaimer: I'm not freaking British!

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

It was storming really badly at Hogwarts but I didn't mind I like storms.

'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me'

But today I'm in a bad mood and I'm crying.

'I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out'

I'm crying because my Ron is dating someone else well actually I can't exactly call him "my Ron" because he has actually never been mine at all but I want him to be.

'I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even when going on with you gone still upsets me'

I knew that Ron dating someone else would bug me but I have put on the most convincing smile so Harry and Ron wouldn't see anything was wrong with me.

'There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me'

Harry, Ron, and I have always been really close and I always would hint that I liked Ron but they never noticed.

'What hurts the most was being so close'

I have always wanted to tell Ron how I feel but I am too afraid he would disagree.

'And having so much to say'

And then when I finally got up the courage I found him snogging Lavender Brown.

'And watching you walk away'

Now we may never know how our relationship would have gone.

'And never knowing what could have been'

I'm so hurt I was beginning to think I loved Ron but wasn't completely sure if I wanted to admit it

'And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do'

Now every time I see him I hold back the tears.

'It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it'

But I still try to smile when I see you.

'It's hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone'

Some days I don't even want to get up knowing I will see you with her

'Still harder getting up getting dressed living with this regret'

I would change the past if I knew I would be with him in the future.

'But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken'

This is what hurts the most.

'what hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you was what I was trying to do'

Most definitely what hurts the most.

'what hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you what was I was trying to do'

3 I love you.


	2. Ron's Point of View

What hurts the most

Disclaimer: I'm not freaking British!

Chapter 2

Ron's POV

It's raining again 'Mione likes rain.

'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me'

No Stop it Ron you can't be thinking about 'Mione you are with Lavender...

'I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out'

I can't let Harry or the other guys see me like this I don't know what to do with my life right now I want to be with Hermione the only reason I snogged Lavender was to make 'Mione jealous...I need to stop crying I am supposed to be a man.

'I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even when going on with you gone still upsets me'

I would rather be snogging 'Mione any day but She doesn't want that she wants brains and I don't have what she is looking for.

'There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me'

I probably could asked her out to Hogsmeade soon. We have been getting closer over the years, but I mess up this time.

'What hurts the most was being so close'

I have wanted to tell 'Mione since the first day I met her on the Hogwarts train.

'And having so much to say'

And today when I saw her walk away with tears in her eyes when I was snogging Lavender it hurt so much.

'And watching you walk away'

Now we may never know how our relationship would have gone all because of me.

'And never knowing what could have been'

I am so in love with Hermione Gene Granger.

'And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do'

I can't act weird because "Lav Lav" follows me everywhere and she would know something was up.

'It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it'

I smile when I see you and Harry.

'It's hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone'

Some days I don't even want to get up knowing you will see us together.

'Still harder getting up getting dressed living with this regret'

And if I knew we would be together now I would have never snogged lavender after the Quiddatch match.

'But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken'

This is what hurts the most.

'what hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you was what I was trying to do'

Most definitely what hurts the most.

'what hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you what was I was trying to do'

3 I love you.


End file.
